1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device having an automatic focusing function usable in a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a camera device such as a digital camera or a conventional camera using a silver salt film, an automatic focusing function by various systems has been used generally. Some of the automatic focusing functions of a digital camera are designed to set in plural focusing modes different in range of a subject distance focusing on the subject (focus adjustable range). General focus modes include an ordinary mode for covering a photographing distance from tens of centimeters to an infinite distance for use in scenery or snap photographing, and a macro mode for covering a photographing distance from several centimeters to tens of centimeters for use in close-up photographing of small subjects such as flowers and insects.
In a camera device having plural focus modes, it is intended to inform a photographer of a currently set focus mode by a display device at the time of photographing.